boss_of_bossesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
About Races Q. Do humans know about the existence of the supernatural races? : A. Yes, and no. They are currently on the same plane as most cryptids (Bigfoot, for example), or even ghosts and aliens. Some people believe that they are real without ever having seen them, and some go so far as to seek them out and attempt to collect proof. Even when presented with evidence, others do not believe in them. Just as there are those who strive to collect proof, there are also those that seek to disprove any possible evidence that is brought forward. Q. Do the supernatural races try to hide themselves? : A. It depends on the individual. Some may divulge their true nature to a human, while others may not. What the human chooses to do with that information is up to them. Certain members of the Families may choose to use this to their advantage. Q. Can the different supernatural races recognize one another? :A. Werewolves and vampires can smell the differences in the other races. Banshees are able to sense the difference if they are near enough. Faes and witches do not have a way of recognizing the other races for what they are, although they may notice traits of the other races which could hint at their true identity (the fangs on a vampire, for example, or an excessive amount of body hair may reveal a werewolf). About Families & Groups Q. Does my character have to be _________ in order to be in __________ Family? : A. Not all Families are as receptive to allowing other races into their ranks, however it is not at all unheard of. It is entirely possible for a witch to be a part of the Desypri Family rather than the Harlowes, for example. Q. Does my character have to be human in order to be in law enforcement? : A. No. Not all supernatural beings are going to be interested in promoting crime; it is fine to have a werewolf cop, for example. Q. Do I have to participate in earning money for the Family I'm in, or does my Law Enforcement or civilian character have to perform their job in order to get paid? : A. Yes and no. If you don't participate in earning your Family money, you won't be getting any money from them at the end of the month. You still are costing them money, however, so it is entirely possible that a boss may kick a slacker out. Civilians and those in law enforcement do not have to perform their jobs in threads, but if they do not, they will not earn a paycheck. About Inactivity Q. What causes a character to be considered inactive? : A. Any character that you suddenly stop using and do not post with for at least one month are considered inactive. Q. What if I don't feel like using a character at the moment- does that mean they are counted as inactive and I cannot create any new characters? : A. No! You are more than welcome to set them aside without incurring any penalty- however, the staff just asks that you let us know first via the Maintenance Board, and that you come up with a reason as to why your character would be gone (jail time, vacation, illness, etc.). What we do not want is having characters that are completely MIA. Q. Once my character gets marked inactive, what happens? Can I bring them back? : A. Once your character is marked inactive and you have not given them a reason to be gone, you cannot create any more. When your character has been marked inactive, you will receive a PM giving you instructions on how to reactivate them. There may be IC consequences to your character going inactive, such as them losing their jobs, being removed from a Family, or from Law Enforcement. Other Q. Why is the sex of my character important? Why is it on the application? : A. For one, the staff do not care what sex your character is. We don't care about their gender identity or their sexuality, either. Your character is free to be whatever they want to be! However, there are three races in the game that will be able to immediately tell which biological sex your character is (vampires and werewolves by scent, banshees through their abilities)- therefore, it is important to have this on your profile. Related *Home *Boss of Bosses